1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable toilets, and more particularly, to the type that can be selectively used on a toilet bowl or by itself.
2. Description of the Related Art
The need to insulate children from unsanitized rest room fixtures, such as toilets, and specially those in public rest rooms is quite obvious. None of the devices known to applicant provide for a dual function of a stand alone portable toilet and portable toilet seat for a toilet. This dual purpose feature enhances the versatility of the present invention for most situations encountered by parents accompanying their children.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 2,776,438 issued on Jan. 8, 1957 to Zeraffa for a child's portable chamber pot. This patented device is a stand above portable toilet also. However, it differs from the present invention because it can not be mounted on an existing toilet, like the present invention, by extending the legs. This feature allows the user (parents) to use public facilities when available avoiding contact with the rest room furniture.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.